The present invention relates to latches for releasably locking disk file actuator assemblies at a fixed position during power down conditions to prevent damage to data storage disks having magnetic storage media coated or deposited thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved latch for a disk file actuator assembly which release automatically in response to aerodynamic force generated by rotation of the storage disk.